heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Slyppery Serpent
Nightmare City Event. Event name: Slyppery Serpent. City Event Boss: Jormungandr. Event time: 9/18 20:00 - 9/22 20:00 (UTC) New Hero has arrived to Camelot: Loki. Lore Under the midnight sky you watch the waves below thrash against the cliff face. You're high enough to taste the salt as the spray hits your face. As you watch, you see something rising up out of the water. The towering figure is now at your eye level! Jormungandr '''moves closer, his giant body glistening in the moonlight. Fight or flight. It's time to make a decision! During this event, gather '''Bottles of Venom '''for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for '''Jormungandr, '''and prepare you Party o fight! Defeat these powerful foe for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As 7 star Heroes, '''Jormungandr has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his skill and combos! This Heroic Power work like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with; Jormungandr '''unleashes '''Rekkr Revolt - Decreasing the enemy teams Skill Proc by 13% . Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Bottles of Venom you find during the Slippery Serpent event: * 4 Bonus Bottles of Venom - Loki * 4 Bonus Bottles of Venom - Belphegor * 3 Bonus Bottles of Venom - Blighted Galzra * 3 Bonus Bottles of Venom - Furens the Flamestoker * 2 Bonus Bottles of Venom - Ogrim Deepbrawler * 2 Bonus Bottles of Venom - Golden Galzra Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Jormungandr on Easy or Crazy mode for a chance to gain his allegiance! The more times you defeat these boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Crazy levels. * Crazy requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Crazy Cost: 30 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Bottles of Venom * 1x Naughty or Nice Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max level Angel of Law * Max level Ben-nu Hellborn * Level 1 Valrakk the Scorched Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Bottles of Venom * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Mhor the Wyrm * Max level Nightmare * Level 1 Hope Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Jormungandr, 15x Summon stones, 10x Slippery Serpent Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Jormungandr, 15x Summon stones, 10x Slippery Serpent Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Jormungandr, 15x Summon stones, 10x Slippery Serpent Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Jormungandr, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Slippery Serpent Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Slippery Serpent Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Slippery Serpent Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Slippery Serpent Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Slippery Serpent Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Slippery Serpent Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Slippery Serpent Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Haniel the Serene * 200000 - Jormungandr * 250000 - Conand * 450000 - * 600000 - * 650000 - Possible Chest Outcome * Jormungandr * Conand * Haniel the Serene * Lancelot the Fallen * Abaddon the Ruiner * Karn * Sir Bors the Youthful * Icemaw * Balzathor * Caradd the Gale * Galzra * Golden Galzra * Crimson Dragonaire * Valrakk the Scorched * * 1x Ascension Shard * 1x Summon Stone Photo Gallery Screenshot 2016-09-19-08-27-08.png Screenshot 2016-09-21-16-10-40.png Jormungandr T1.png Jormungandr.png